The Pattersons
by Elise Felton
Summary: Mortal teen girl Evangeline finds herself captured by vampires and held as a prisoner of war. She is sold to the aristocratic, vampire Patterson family. Evangeline finds herself stuck in immortal hostility and feuds, along with love and lust. m for lemons
1. Chapter 1

Background

In the age of the Dark King James and the Mortal King William, war wreaked havoc upon the people of both kingdoms. The mortals, at a great disadvantage, hung onto hope and constantly were inventing weapons to destroy their immortal enemies. Victory was close for the vampires who were sucking the human country dry. The slave trade became very successful in King James' kingdom with so many mortals being captured. The people of King William were suffering, and there wasn't much that any mortal could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

I looked deep into Tristan's blue and green eyes. I couldn't live without him. I couldn't bare the separation. I hugged him closer, his cold embrace sending chills through my body. I would die for him, I would meet her to be killed. I could at least be with my family, satisfied with the thought of Tristan alive and breathing. He could live on in happiness, I know he could. I gave him a lingering kiss and snuggled into his shoulder. He wouldn't find out, it needed to be that way.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to darkness and the smell of blood. I knew where I was… there was no mistaking it. _The Tower_ was famous in our world. It was a place where _they_ took their newly acquired slaves, where _they_ kept them before auction. I hugged my dirty legs and wept. How had it come to this?

My family had never been involved in the war between the vampires and humans. Sure, we supported the humans since the vampire soldiers were infamous for ravaging human villages and taking prisoners for slaves and blood banks, but we never provoked the dark creatures. And still, they came. They came with their weapons in the night, the beautiful beings that we had always feared. They came and they killed my family. They drained my beautiful mother, my wise father, and my baby brother. I would never understand why the captain of the vampire unit that claimed my family's lives spared me… I wish he hadn't. A life without my family is no life at all.

Suddenly, the cell door flung open and a pale face appeared.

"Come, human." He spat the word like he had just drunk some bad blood.

I slowly got up, feeling the soreness in my limbs and walked to the doorway.

"We have to clean you up for the sale."

I hung my head and followed him down dark corridor. The screams and cries of mortals echoed down the halls. I clutched my small torso and felt a few tears trickle down my cheeks. The vampire stopped in front of a door and knocked three times. It opened slowly to reveal a porcelain female vampire with curly black hair and piercing green eyes.

"We need this one ready for tonight."

The woman looked me over quickly and grimaced.

"It won't be easy, Damon."

"I know, but she's apparently presentable without the dirt and blood."

The woman reluctantly nodded and grabbed my arm. I jumped at the feel of her ice-cold skin.

"Thanks, Victoria."

Damon departed hurriedly, leaving me with Victoria.

"Now, now, whatever shall we do with your hair? It's simply a mess with all that blood and grime. What's your name, girl?"

"Evangeline." I timidly looked into Victoria's eyes, those deep pools of emerald green seemed to deep to fathom.

"Pretty name. We'll have to make it fitting."

For the next couple of hours Victoria worked on making me worth buying. She washed and combed out my chestnut waves, rouged my plump lips, and played up my blue eyes with a fitting dress that matched their color. She asked me about my family and where I had lived. I told her about summers in my country, the cool nights and festivals. I described my family and our modest home. She did not ask about what happened to them, or how I had come to be in the Dark Country, which I was thankful for. When she was finally done with me, she allowed me to see myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I did look pretty and worth a fair price. Victoria then ushered me to a holding cell where other humans who had been chosen for auction were waiting. We were all clean and dressed nicely; it looked as if we were attending some party. We waited in the cell for what seemed like hours before Damon came and called us to attention.

"Okay, listen up! In a few moments, you will be led to the auction house where you will be presented one by one on stage. Do not try to run away! You are in the Dark Country and will not last two seconds before one of my men or another vampire takes you down and drains you! You all are lucky to have lived this long… others were not so fortunate. Now follow me!"

One by one we exited the huge cell and followed the menacing vampire. Other armored immortals accompanied us, and shouted at us if we created too large of a gap. I stumbled a couple of times; they hadn't fed us in a couple of days and had barely given us water so I obviously was in a weaker state. We finally reached the auction house. A crowd of vampires filled the grand facility, their pale skin seemed to illuminate the huge room. I carefully kept my eyes averted from their faces not wanting to attract too much attention. Damon walked onto the stage and gestured at our group of people.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! Today we have 20 healthy, strong humans who have recently been captured in the war. They are obedient and will make fine slaves."

Damon paused to gauge to crowd's demeanor. They seemed intent and impressed by our appearances. He smiled and motioned for the first human to step onto the stage. A frail girl a little younger than me was brought up onto the stage. She looked frightened and was constantly wiping tears from her dark eyes.

"The bidding for this young girl will begin at 100 silver pieces!"

The selling then commenced. One by one people were sold to places and organizations like the Blood Bank, rich vampire estates, and construction sites to work as laborers. It quickly became my turn and I was brought to the middle of the stage. Damon smirked and appraised my pristine appearance.

"This girl is one of our finest products. She's approximately 17 and in great health! She's will make for a fine servant or maid… a capital buy if I may say so myself! The bidding will begin at 300 silver pieces!"

The price quickly rose. The smooth voices called out high numbers, a never ending random counting. The bidding battle finally simmered down: it was between two aristocratic vampires. One, a female with light blonde hair and blue eyes seemed determined to purchase me. There was something terrible about her though; I hoped the other vampire would end up buying me. He was very handsome with dark features. He seemed anxious and tried to speed up the bidding process by offering an insane price. The blonde looked defeated and stopped calling out numbers.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the Patterson estate!"

I was quickly led off the stage and held for my new master. My breath caught when I saw him up close. His dark brown eyes and black hair were stunning. I felt myself staring and immediately blushed when he noticed.

"What is your name, human?" He asked in a beautiful voice.

"Evangeline, sir."

He looked at me questioningly and handed the guard that stood by us his buyer's slip. The guard nodded and allowed the vampire to take me from the crowd to the front of the auction house where the payments were made. He paid and then hurried me to his decadent carriage. Apparently, the Pattersons were very very rich. Once we were inside he knocked on the roof, urging his driver to proceed.

"Sorry I have not introduced myself… I am Sir Edward Patterson, your new master."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

He studied me and came to stare at my eyes.

"Your are quite pretty, Evangeline. My sons will have a hard time keeping their fangs to themselves."

I looked at him, horrified at the prospect of becoming a meal.

"Oh, do not worry. I won't let them have their way after what I just paid for you…"

I nodded once and turned to stare out the window. The Dark Country was quite eerie. Black trees were thick on the land, blanketed with snow. It looked like a dead country, which was fitting considering the inhabitants. The carriage ride seemed to last forever… I filled the time thinking of my family and what my new owners would be like. Sir Edward seemed nice enough, well as nice as any vampire could be. I wondered what his sons would be like. Hopefully, not bent on my demise.

The carriage abruptly stopped and the door was opened. I gasped at what I saw next. The Patterson Estate was unbelievable. The grand house was practically a castle adorned with colorful gardens and surrounded by vast fields. I stood stupefied, not noticing the subtle chuckle of Sir Edward for a long time.

"Come, Evangeline."

He led me into the house, which was even more stunning than I could have imagined. Beautiful paintings decorated the rich red and brown walls. Expensive carpets and hides covered the floors while mahogany furniture was spread about. I turned slowly, making sure to take in the awe-inspiring home.

"Fiona, Mark, Richard, and Tristan, come meet the new servant!"

Sir Edward laughed at my bewilderment when the four vampires materialized in front of me. Least to say, they were gorgeous. Mistress Patterson, otherwise known as Fiona, was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Her dark chocolaty curls were voluptuous and cascaded down to her narrow waste. Her eyes were a hazel that I had never seen before. They kept me entranced and she smiled at my ogling. The boys were no exceptions. Two of them were almost identical with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. They were slim yet toned and wore huge smiles that took my breath away. The other, the most handsome of the boys by far, had dark brown, curly hair that almost covered his ears and eyes. His body was perfect and he was quite tall. His most stunning feature, though, was his eyes. They were different colors. One was a deep shade of blue while the other was green. He looked at me seriously.

"This is Evangeline. I just bought her for a large sum, so boys, no biting. She will be staying in the west wing… Richard and Mark, would you please show her to her quarters?"

The two boyish vampires stepped forward.

"Play nice, boys." Sir Edward took his wife's arm and they disappeared. Tristan looked at me darkly and then vanished. Richard and Mark looked at me expectantly.

"Definitely a former aristocrat…" One of them mused.

"Yeah, she's too well-kept to have been a commoner."

I stared at the floor as they continued to scrutinize me.

"Well, I guess you better follow us."

They led me up some stairs and down unlit hallways. I struggled to keep up with them. We finally arrived at what was my room.

"You're probably hungry. You can eat dinner whenever you like. We don't have specific times since we don't have to deal with food…"

I nodded quickly.

"You shall start your duties tomorrow, so you can just take the rest of the day to rest and explore the house… but do so with caution, it's full of vampires plus we don't want you getting in the way."

I looked up at the vampires.

"Yes, masters."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"And please just call us Richard and Mark."

I looked at them in confusion. Vampires were never this jovial or nice…

"You can tell us apart by looking at our necks. Richard has a birthmark on his. Well I must attend to business… Bye, now."

Mark looked between Richard and I awkwardly before disappearing. It would definitely take some time to get us to that...

"So… Evangeline…" Richard began sauntering over to me with a sultry look on his face. My breathing hitched as he caught a tendril of my hair between his fingers and twisted it absentmindedly.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to ask me for it. I believe you'll find me quite accommodating…" His mouth was inches from my neck, his cool breath giving me goose bumps. Just as he was about to make contact with my exposed skin, I stepped back.

"Master Richard, I-I'm so tired. Please, allow me to retire."

He gave me a wickedly handsome grin and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Later then, Evangeline."

He was gone. I sighed and went in my room to unpack. There were two beds. One already had some things set up around it, I guessed another human was rooming with me. A couple of simple outfits lay stacked on the other one. Apparently, they had already gotten me some clothing. I walked over to my small bed and fell upon it with exhaustion. My sadness and pain was spared as I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay… wow I don't even know what to say. I am SO SORRY I haven't been updating this story! I haven't checked my writings on fanfic in a while and had no idea that people actually liked this. I promise that I'll be much more prompt with updates in the future. Um, thank you to all of you for reviewing! I'm kind of new with fanfic so I don't know exactly how to respond… but I'll work on it. So here's the next chapter in this fic. I hope you like it. The end seems a little rushed but I just wanted to go ahead and get this out to you all. So… enjoy!

Song for this chapter: "Why Doesn It Always Rain on Me?" by Travis

And just in case some of you caught it, the Gwen in this story is based on the character from the tele series _Merlin_.

Thanks again!

I awoke to the aroma of bacon, a treat I hadn't had in years. My dry mouth watered with the mere thought of eating it… Really, it watered at the idea of eating anything at all. _The Tower_ guards hadn't exactly been accommodating to us humans' needs…

I groggily rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed, instantly perking up when I recognized another human in the room.

_Human_.

I was thankful for the warm blood.

"So you're up then?"

The girl had a charming, wide smile that was accented by her deep brown eyes. She had beautiful olive skin and tight, black curls. Her petite frame made her seem delicate, but the look on her face said otherwise.

"Sorry, have I been asleep a long time?"

She chuckled and came to sit on my bed.

"You've been asleep all day."

My eyes grew wide with panic as I jumped off the bed and began to frantically throw on clothes. My mind was racing… The vampires were going to kill me for slacking off! And especially that Tristan: I bet he'd have a lot to say ab-

"Evangeline, don't panic! The Pattersons knew that you were exhausted. They're not like the other vampires. They're actually okay."

I stopped my frenzy and looked at her incredulously. I knew that I could have landed in a worse position, but empathetic vampires?

"I know it's hard to believe, but you'll see in time. I'm Gwen by the way."

She happily stuck out her hand and waited as I slowly shook it, still a little shocked from the day's revelations. She giggled at my obvious confusion.

"You don't have to worry, Evangeline. Just take it slow today. Eat some 'breakfast' and then we'll get started on the chores, alright?"

I relaxed a bit with her soothing voice.

"Sounds perfect, Gwen."

The day passed by quickly, starting with laughter as Gwen watched me devour my meal. She showed me around the estate a little and gave me a list of chores that I was expected to do every day. Cleaning the vampire sons' rooms was the first thing on the list… _Joy_… She then told me about her life and how she came to be at the Patterson Estate. Her father, a former human ambassador to the vampires, had sold her as a way of paying off his debts. I tried hard not to break down at her strife. At least my family had loved me. I could never imagine Papa doing that.

I then told her about my family and how the war had taken everything from me. It was nice to finally be able to talk to another human. I could feel my spirit steadily lifting. Gwen then left me to it, directing me to my first task. I could feel the knots forming in my stomach as I made my way to the vampires' chambers. I would first clean Richard and Mark's chambers. Tristan's could wait…

I silently crept up to the first room. Mark didn't seem to be in, so I hastily got to work. His area seemed plain, save a few dirty wine glasses with the metallic smell of dried blood wafting from them. He was an obvious reader, with piles upon piles of vampire and human literature scattered through out the room. I smiled, knowing that if he were a human, we'd probably get along splendidly.

When I was done with Mark's chamber, I hurriedly made my way to Richard's. My spine tingled at the thought of being caught in his room, knowing that he could corner me there at any point during my cleaning. I looked into the chamber to make sure no one was in when I became frozen in place by the sight that I happened upon. Sitting on the bed was none other than the devilishly handsome Richard, a beautiful mortal tight in his clutches. She moaned as he drank from her neck, two ribbons of crimson cascading down her elegant body. I couldn't move. I tried to will myself but found my feet frozen in place. I'd never seen a vampire feed like this before.

"What are you doing?"

I almost screamed at the sight of Tristan in the dark hallway, his green and blue eyes boring into me.

"I-I was just going to clean Master Richard's room, sir."

He gave me a withering glare and went to look inside the room. A sound of disapproval escaped his perfect mouth.

"I'll tell him to move. Then you can get along with your chores."

"No, I-I don't mind. I'll just start on another room and come back."

Tristan gave me a curious look. I quickly realized my mistake at not addressing him properly. Oh God I wasn't going to last long…

"It doesn't bother you?"

I was taken aback by his question and the genuine interest it held.

"Surprisingly no, sir. If I might be bold, I've seen much worse."

Was I trying to get myself killed? Tristan looked at me like an oddity for a moment before going into serious vampire mode.

"Okay then. I guess you can go ahead and clean the other rooms and then return."

I remained silent, receiving one last strange look before the attractive vampire left. Relief washed over me when he finally disappeared.

"Evangeline?"

I silently cursed as I turned to face another vampire. Master Richard smiled at me mischievously, the look on his face instantly giving me goose bumps. A faint patter of feet drew my attention and I watched, horrified, as the stunning mortal girl disappeared down the hallway. I was all alone in a corridor with Richard. I could already feel my throat and stomach constricting.

The beautiful predator eyed me appraisingly and came a step closer. I immediately took a step back.

"Do you fear me?"

I eyed him suspiciously.

"No, Master Richard. I'd just like to get along with my chores, sir."

He laughed at my answer and was instantly at my ear. His cold breath tickled my neck and sent my loose tendrils dancing.

"Your chores are whatever I tell you they are…"

I closed my eyes and felt his cool hand gently cup my cheek. I wanted to run but at the same time something about him made me want to stay. I could feel my brain shutting down as his hand left my face to trace my jaw line and neck. His mouth was just about to touch my neck when the clearing of a throat interrupted us. Richard gave an annoyed sound and eyed his father menacingly. I was just relieved that someone had stopped me from letting Richard get what he wanted.

"Let Evangeline get along with her chores, Richard."

Richard looked at his father with obvious irritation before stalking off down the hall, stopping before he was out of sight to give me a promising smile. I looked at Sir Edward and began attempting to form an apology.

"Don't fret, Evangeline. I know my boys. Just try to get along and ignore their attention."

I blushed and nodded turning to leave.

"And, Evangeline, I hope you come to realize that you're safe here."

I turned and couldn't stop my questioning look. Sir Edward just smiled and continued down the dark corridor, leaving me feeling embarrassed and a bit dumbfounded. I had a lot to learn about the Pattersons…


End file.
